gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill infobox test
}|y|historical}} }}} }} animation.gif| Animation }} }}}}} } | | }} } | 0 || }}} }} } | 0 || }}} }} } | 0 || }}} }} } | 0 || }}} }} } | 0 || }}} }} } | } }} } | |}} } | ;Profession : }}} | common | All | } }} }}} (skill list) }} } | guardian = 1 | warrior = 2 | engineer = 3 | revenant = 4 | ranger = 5 | thief = 6 | elementalist = 7 | mesmer = 8 | necromancer = 9 | #default = 10 }} }} | }} }| ;Specialization :Is for specialization:: }}} }} } | ; Race : }}} (skill list) | }} } | ; Pet } |,}} | s }} : } |,|@@@| | }} }} } | ; Pet family : }}}}} }} } | ; Monster : }}} }} } | ; Parent skill : }|size=20}} }} } | weapon = ; Weapon : } | }}} } | | axe = Main hand axe | dagger = Main hand dagger | mace = Main hand mace | pistol = Main hand pistol | scepter = Scepter | sword = Main hand sword }} } | }} }} } | }}} | dual wield | }}}}} | }}} }} } | axe = Off-hand axe | dagger = Off-hand dagger | mace = Off-hand mace | pistol = Off-hand pistol | sword = Off-hand sword | focus = Focus | shield = Shield | torch = Torch | warhorn = Warhorn | none | empty = Off-hand empty }} }} } | Is for weapon:: }}} }} | weapon kit = ; Weapon kit : }|size=20}} }}} | backpack kit | device kit = ; Device kit : }|size=20}} }}} | environmental | bundle = ; Bundle: } |,|@@@| | (environmental weapon) }} | }} | burst skill = ; Weapon Main hand }}} | healing = ; Slot:Healing }| | }} | utility = ; Slot:Utility }| | }} | elite = ; Slot:Elite }| | }} | downed = ; Slot:Downed | drowning = ; Slot:Drowning | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar Slot:Downed Drowning | deathshroud = ; Slot: Death Shroud | reapershroud = ; Slot: Reaper's Shroud | pet = ; Slot:Pet | mechanic = ; Slot:Profession mechanic | monster = ; Slot:Monster skill | toy = ; Toy: }|[[ }]]|}} | tonic = ; Tonic: }|[[ }]]|}} | trait = ; Trait: }|[[ }]]|}} }} } | ; Activity : }}} | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | #default = }}}}} }}}}} }} }} }| }|Has skill context=Weapon}} } < 6 and } > 0 |; : }} }} } | } | healing | utility | elite = } | |; Tool belt : }|size=20}} }} }} }} } | ; Attunement : }}} }} } | ; Type : }|,|@@@| | deception = Deception | tool belt | tool belt skill = Has skill type::Tool belt | #default = Has skill type:: }}}} }} } | ; Skill#Skill types Activ. type : }}} | chain = Chain | channeled | hold = Channeled | charge = Charge }} }} } | ; Sequence : }, }, } |,|@@@| |5}}|20|link=@@@}}| → }} } }|, }}} }|, }}}}} }} }| ; Game link : }|,|0}}}} }|,|@@@| |}}}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } || |:|-}}.png || Category:Skills missing icon }} }} }| } | }}}}} skills | }}}}} skills }} }} } | }}}}} skills }} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills }} }} } | }}} | costume | costume brawl = Category:Costume Brawl skills | #default = }}}}} skills }} }} } | }}} | scepter = Category:Scepter skills | #default = Category:Main-hand }}} skills }} }} } | }}} | none | empty = | focus | shield | torch | warhorn = Category: }}} skills | #default = Category:Off-hand }}} skills }} }} } | } |,|@@@| } | environmental | bundle = Category:Bundle skills | weapon = Category: skills }} |}} }} }}} | arcane = Category:Arcane skills | aura = Category:Aura skills | banner = Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill = Category:Burst skills | cantrip = Category:Cantrip skills | clone = Category:Clone skills | conjure = Category:Conjure skills | consecration = Category:Consecration skills | corruption = Category:Corruption skills | backpack kit | device kit = Category:Device kit skills | dual | dual skill = Category:Dual skills | deception = Category:Deception skills | elixir = Category:Elixir skills | gadget = Category:Gadget skills | glamour = Category:Glamour skills | glyph = Category:Glyph skills | intervention = Category:Intervention skills | manipulation = Category:Manipulation skills | mantra = Category:Mantra skills | mark = Category:Mark skills | meditation = Category:Meditation skills | minion = Category:Minion skills | phantasm = Category:Phantasm skills | physical = Category:Physical skills | preparation = Category:Preparation skills | primal burst = Category:Primal Burst skills | rage = Category:Rage skills | shatter = Category:Shatter skills | shout = Category:Shout skills }}}|"|}}}} | signet = Category:Signet skills | spectral = Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill = Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon = Category:Spirit weapon skills | survival = Category:Survival skills | stance = Category:Stance skills | stealth attack = Category:Stealth Attack skills | stolen skill = Category:Stolen skills | symbol = Category:Symbol skills | tome = Category:Tome skills | tool belt skill = Category:Tool belt skills | transform = Category:Transform skills | trap = Category:Trap skills | trick = Category:Trick skills | turret = Category:Turret skills | ward = Category:Ward skills | weapon kit = Category:Weapon kit skills | well = Category:Well skills | venom = Category:Venom skills | virtue = Category:Virtue skills }} }}} | healing = Category:Healing skills | elite = Category:Elite skills | utility = Category:Utility skills | deathshroud = Category:Death Shroud skills | reapershroud = Category:Reaper's Shroud skills | downed = Category:Downed skills | drowning = Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning = Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster = Category:Monster skills | pet = Category:Pet skills | toy = }}} skills | tonic = }}} skills | weapon kit | backpack kit | device kit = }}} skills }} } | Category:Ground-targeted skills }} }}} | polymorph tuna = Category:Tuna Form skills | polymorph moa = Category:Moa Form skills }} }}} | chain = Category:Chain skills | channeled = Category:Channeled skills | charge = Category:Charge skills }} }} }|none||: This skill has an underwater replacement: }}} }|: This skill is the underwater replacement for: }}}}} } }|\s?(?:.*?){2}sic(?:.*?<\/span>){2}(?:\[\errors\\])?|}}}} } }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional. ;name : Skill name. Defaults to the page name. ;icon : Skill icon to show. If not explicitly stated, displays File:.png; if it was not found, shows instead. ;description : Skill description. ;variables : The skill facts (i.e. bleeding, damage, range, etc.) shown below the description. Each fact should be presented as an individual instance of the template. ;activation : Activation time. Enter as a decimal, e.g. 1.25. ;initiative : Initiative cost. ;energy : Energy cost. ;upkeep : Energy upkeep cost. ;recharge : Recharge time. If there is no recharge, define the value as 0. Omitting the recharge does not set Property:Has recharge time. ;profession : Profession that uses the skill. ;race : Race that uses the skill. ;slot : Skill slot occupied by the skill: :: '''weapon': Weapon skill. :: environmental: Environmental weapon skill. :: healing: Healing skill. :: utility: Utility skill. :: elite: Elite skill. :: downed: Downed skill. :: drowning: Drowning skill. :: downed and drowning: Both downed and drowning skill. :: deathshroud: Necromancer's skill in Death Shroud. :: pet: Pet skill. :: mechanic: Profession specific ability. :: monster: Monster skill. :: toy: Skills provided by toys. :: tonic: Skills provided by tonics. :: trait: Skills provided by traits. : ...otherwise direct input. ;mainhand : Weapon held in the main hand. ;offhand : Weapon held in the off-hand. ;twohand : Weapon held in both hands, including environmental weapons. ;tool belt : The associated tool belt skill. ;attunement : Attunement for elementalist's weapon skills. ;activity : The activity in which the skill is available. ;kit : The weapon or device kit that provides the skill. ;pet : Pet species name (e.g. Jaguar), for skills unique to a specific pet. Do not include the "Juvenile" prefix, the template handles that internally. ;pet-family : Pet family name (e.g. Feline), for skills common to that family. ;monster : The monster or monster type that uses this skill ;parent : Parent skill — the skill which gives access to this skill. ;uw-replaced-by : For skills that are not usable underwater. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and has an underwater counterpart/replacement, name of the underwater skill. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and does not have a replacment, input none. ;uw-replaces : For underwater skills that replace a normal skill, name of the skill it replaces. ;type : Skill type, such as signet. ;activ-type : Activation type: :: chain: Chain skill. :: channeled or hold: Channeled skill. :: charge: Charge skill. ;chain1 .. chain3:Skill sequence. Set with the names of the skills in the chain. ;weapon-slot : Weapon skills only. Used to indicate which fixed position the skill has on a skill bar. ;hero points : Slot skills only. Used to indicate how many hero points required to unlock the skill. ;ground-target : Whether the skill has ground targeting or not. Parameter expects type of ground targeting, but providing anything will automatically display to the rightmost of upper properties. ;id :The skill's internal ID. Generates a game link in the infobox. ;categorize : Optional. "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ;status : Optional. Status of skill. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ;historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Examples | icon = Skill.png | activation = 1.5 | recharge = 45 | profession = elementalist | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 }} | icon= Skill.png | activation = 1.5 | recharge=45 | profession = elementalist | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 | categorize = n }} Skill